The Perfect Storm Part 1
by Baconator65000FF
Summary: When a storm approaches, the team must prepare the city. When some of the team gets hurt, the others need to hlp the city without them. But when a secret gets loose, the team loses focus on the tasks at hand. Will the PAW Patrol prepare the city for the storm and save their friend? Or will a small secret tear them apart?
1. Chapter 1

**Authors notes: Welcome to the first chapter of my first story. I want to say that I have nothing against any of the pups from PAW Patrol. I hope you enjoy the story, I have some great plans and maybe some input from you (yes YOU) for certain parts in the future! Once again, I hope you enjoy.**

 **Welcome to The Perfect Storm**.

It was a beautiful day in Adventure Bay, and the PAW Patrol was gathered around in front of the lookout trying to figure out what to do for the day.

"What about Frisbee?" Marshall asked.

"You threw it over my head and through the window last week, and Ryder took it away," Rubble responded, "Remember?"

"Oh, right," he replied. "How about Pup Pup Boogie?"

"Ryder took that away when you did a tail spin into the lamp and broke it," Answered Chase.

"How about soccew?" suggested Zuma.

"One pup will get left out. There are seven of us," Skye added, referring to the extra pup staying for the week, Everest.

"What if we had a sideline commentator?" suggested Rocky. "ME! ME! I'll .do it!" Screamed Chase.

"Okay, who's team captains?" Rubble asked.

"How about the girls pick since there are two of them," suggested Chase.

"I'm fine with that," exclaimed Everest with a smirk. "Rock paper scissors to see who goes first?" she asked Skye.

"You're on girl," Skye replied with a devious look as she held out a paw. "Rock, paper, scissors," they said in sync as they shook their paws, Skye threw rock and Everest threw paper.

"Ha! I pick first!" shouted Everest proudly. She looked at the line of boys in front of her. She had a dreamy look in her eye when she made her first pick. "Marshall, our on my team."

"I'm fired up!" he shouted s he ran and sat by Everest.

"I'll take Rubble," Said Skye. "Your turn, choose wisely." She glance at Everest, who was still staring at Marshall. "Um, earth to Everest?"

"huh? Oh, sorry. Rocky, come on bud," she said.

"I guess that leaves me fow Skyes team," said Zuma as he and Rocky walked to their team captains.

"Okay, the teams are, Skye, Rubble, and Zuma versus Everest, Marshall, and Rocky," said Chase. "Arf! Megaphone!" he said. His megaphone appeared out of his pup pack. "Lets play ball!" he shouted as he threw the ball in the air. Then their pup badges buzzed.

"PAW Patrol, to the lookout!" Ryders voice rang out.

"Ryder needs us!" all seven pups said in sync. They all raced in to the lookout , Marshall falling behind.

"Wait for me!" he said, but he didn't see the ball that Chase had tossed a moment ago. He tripped and landed on the ball.

"woah!" he screamed as he rolled towards the elevator, and the other pups. They all turned around to be smacked in the face by Marshall.

"oops," said Marshall, "sorry." They all giggled as the doors closed and they went up. The elevator stopped and put the pup packs on the pups, then continued up to the top of the lookout. The doors opened and the pups jumped into line.

"PAW Patrol ready for action Ryder sir!" said Chase.

"Thanks for coming so quickly pups," Ryder replied. "Today, we've got a big mission." He tapped his tapped his PAW pad and the screen dropped down behind him.

"There is a severe thunderstorm to the north near Evergreen Valley. So far it has produced two tornadoes, softball size hail, and many power outages. We need to get the word out to the city." He tapped the PAW pad and Chases badge appeared on the screen. "Chase, I want you and Skye to go downtown and warn people there."

"Chase is on the case!"

"Lets take to the skies!"

They ran to the slide and down to their vehicles as Ryder tapped the PAW pad and Marshalls badge appeared.

"Marshall and Everest, I want you two to go uptown and warn people there."

"I'm fired up!"

"Ice or snow, I'm ready to go!"

They too went down the slide to their vehicles and headed out. Ryder tapped his PAW pad as Rocky chuckled.

"Nice job putting the love birds together, Ryder," he said. Ryder looked at him, puzzled.

"Why do you say that?" he asked.

"Isn't it obvious?" asked Rubble sarcastically, "Have you not noticed Skye drooling over Chase?"

"Or Evewest stawing at Mawshall fow houws on end?" added Zuma, smirking.

"Hmm, I guess I didn't," Ryder said. "Let's just hope they stay on task. Speaking of which, I want you three o head into the woods and make sure no one is out there when the storm arrives."

"Green means go!"

"Ruble on he double!"

"Let's dive in!"

"Good luck pups," Ryder said as they went down the slide, "and be safe"

 **Authors notes: I hope you enjoyed chapter 1. Please leave some reviews and favorite the story so you know when the next chapter comes out! Also keep an eye out on my profile page for ways you can impact the story. I probably will start that later in the story, so keep an eye on these notes! Stay sizzling!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors notes: Wow I am so surprised at the response to chapter 1! You guys really enjoyed it and seem excited to see what happens. Trust me, you will enjoy what I have planned. For now, I hope you enjoy chapter 2 of The Perfect Storm.**

As the teams head out to warn the city, Ryder prepared the lookout. He made sure there as plenty of food and water for him and the pups. He went to the store and talked with Katie and Callie.

"Hey Ryder, what's up?" she said.

"Just preparing for the storm. Do you guys want to hang out at the lookout? It's a lot safer than the store," Ryder asked.

"Sure, I'll grab some food for Callie and we'll head over," Katie responded.

"Great! I'll meet you there," Ryder said as he walked out the door.

* * *

"How many houses left on this block?" Everest asked.

"Three more, than one more street," responded Marshall.

"Well, I'm just glad I got some alone time with you," she covered her mouth after she finished her sentence.

"what?" Marshall asked puzzled.

"I said I'll be glad when this storm passes," she said frantically, hoping he didn't hear all of what she said first.

"Yeah, me too," Marshall respond, still looking confused.

* * *

"How long till the storm hits?" Chase asked.

"I'll go check," Skye responded as she took off in her helicopter. She flew north till she saw the clouds. She returned to Chase.

"I'd say about an hour or two," she said.

"Great, then we have time so we don't need to rush back to the lookout," Chase responded.

"Maybe we can take some time to be alone? Get something to eat?" Skye asked.

"Are you saying like, a date?" Chase questioned.

"I wouldn't call it a date, unless you want it to be," she responded wit a flirtatious look.

"uhh" Chase replied, "I'm not that hungry." They kept driving, not saying another word to each other.

* * *

"Rocky, I told you we needed to go left at the last trail," Rubble said.

"Wubble is wight, dude. I think you got us lost," Zuma added.

"Ugh, fine. You guys were right," Rocky admitted.

"dude, we could have been home an houw ago." Zuma said. Thunder rumbled near by, and the wind was picking up.

"We better get going. The storm is coming in fast," Rubble said looking at the clouds.

"Then lets go," Rocky said as he turned around. They drove back as it started to rain. The wind got stronger and branches started falling off the trees. Their badges beeped.

"PA… trol, re… to t.." Ryders voice was cut off by static.

"That can't be good," Zuma said, worried.

"Maybe we should pull over and build a shelter. Rocky has plenty of things to use in his truck." Rubble pointed out.

"That's our best option, we won't make it back." Rocky said as he pulled over. They got out of their vehicles and rocky went into the back of his and came out with some sheets of metal. They started to build a shelter. Zuma was looking for some branches to se for supports but slipped and fell on a rock.

"OWW!" He screamed. Rubble came running through the woods.

"Are you okay?" He asked. "What did you hurt?"

"My paw. I think I it's bwoken," Zuma cried, wincing in pain.

"Here, I'll help you get to the shelter," Rubble said as he helped Zuma stand up. They slowly made it back to the shelter.

"What happened?" Rocky asked as the came to the shelter.

"He slipped and broke his paw," Rubble answered as he set Zuma down in the shelter.

"I'll look for something to use as a splint till we get you to Marshall," Rocky said running to his truck. He came back with part of a cast and some tape. "This should help."

"Thanks Wocky," Zuma said. The wind whipped around them. The sound of branches snapping off trees continued as the rain pounded. Lightning flashed and thunder shook the ground. There was a loud crack as a tree fell.

"AHHHH!" The pups screamed as it came crashing down on them.

 **Authors notes: Wait? What happened? Well, get used to it. I LOVE cliffhangers! I hope you do too. I you don't, well tough luck. This story is going to be full of them. I hope you have enjoyed so far. If you are, don't forget to favorite and follow the story so you know when I post the next chapter! Also keep an eye on my profile. I may have a poll for you guys to influence the story.**

 **Stay sizzling!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors notes: Holy crap! You guys are LOVING the story! I don't want to wait to put chapters out because I want to keep going. I hope you enjoy the rest of the story as much as you have enjoyed the first 2 chapters! Here is chapter 3 of Perfect Storm.**

"They should have been back an hour ago," Skye said, worriedly.

"They should have heard the call, even out in the forest," Ryder said. He looked at the pups. "They're going to be okay."

"Are you sure? Maybe the cell tower was blocked," Chase pointed out.

"I'm sure I had a signal when I sent it," Ryder replied.

"I hope they are okay. Look at this," Marshall said staring out the window. The others came over and saw what Marshall was seeing. The sky was a blueish green and the clouds seemed to be spinning toward the ground.

"Is that a…" Everest paused, "tornado?"

"Everyone to the basement," Ryder ordered. "Katie, help me grab the food and water."

"Got it," Katie said as everyone ran to the elevator. The elevator stopped at the kitchen and Ryder and Katie got off. The doors closed halfway but stopped as the lights went out.

"Get to the stairs!" Chase shouted. The pups and Callie ran down the stairs, Ryder and Kate not far behind with food and water. They huddled in the basement and could hear the wind tossing loose items against the lookout. Marshall hid in his helmet. Everest came over and cuddled next to him. Skye looked at Chases paw. She reached for it and tried to hold it. Chase looked at her and she tried to play it off but he grabbed her paw. He smiled. Skye blushed and looked away to hide it.

"I just hope the other pups are safe," Katie said, almost crying. Ryder gave her a hug.

"They are smart pups. Nothing is going to happen," he reassured her. They sat in the dark waiting for the storm to pass.

* * *

Marshall woke and let out yawn. He glanced to his left and saw Everest with her paw wrapped around him. He gently slipped away, trying not to wake her. The lights were still out, but there was sunlight coming through the elevator. He tried to get to the stairs without waking anyone.

"YELP!" He heard behind him.

"Sorry," he whispered. He wasn't sure who he stepped on.

"Not the best alarm clock," Mumbled Chase. He stood up and joined Marshall and they went up the stairs. They got to the top and tried to open the door. They pushed but it didn't budge. They pushed as hard as they could, but it wasn't moving.

"Are we trapped!?" Marshall shouted nervously. He looked to Chase.

"Let's wake the others," Chase replied. "We need all of them to get out of here."

"Don't worry Chase, we're awake," They spun around to see Ryder and the others at the bottom of the stairs.

"Did I wake you guys?" Marshall asked apologetically.

"Maybe," Skye said. She winked at Chase who glanced to the side, trying to avoid eye contact.

"We need to find a makeshift battering ram," Ryder said. "I know we have something own here."

"We better hurry, I need to get out of here. I've got business to take care of," Everest said.

"Girl, TMI," Skye said, a bit disgusted. They started looking through the boxes. Everest found one of Marshalls and started looking through. She found some old toys that were chewed beyond recognition. Marshalls old blanket from when he was a little pup, and a picture of Marshall and Chase. There was something else in the box, a piece of paper. She was about to pick it up when someone snuck up on her.

"What are you doing?" Marshall asked, puzzled.

"looking for something to use," she replied as she turned around. She reached into the box behind her back, trying to grab the paper.

"Well, there's nothing in my box to use," he said, moving closer. Everest leaned back and got a paw on the paper as Marshall pulled her away from the box. She hid the paper from him as she continued to look.

"I think I found something," Chase said. He pulled some boards out of one of Rocky's boxes.

"We can make that work," Ryder said. He grabbed the boards and went up the stairs. "Everyone, grab a board." The pups and Katie grabbed a board. "On the count of three. One, two, three!" They all rushed forward and slammed into the door. It cracked open, but not enough to see out. They hit it again, enough to get a paw out. They hit it again, and the door pushed forward. They squeezed out and looked around.

"Wow…" Marshall said. The elevator door was smashed by a tree that had smashed through the front door. The basement door was blocked by some shelves that had fallen.

"Pups, you should go out and help people. Me and Katie can work on the lookout," Ryder ordered. "Marshall, you and another pup need to go find the others."

"I'll go!" Everest shouted.

"Alright, Chase and Skye, you go around the city," Ryder told them.

"That might be a little tricky," Skye said looking outside. Their vehicles were either flipped, or crushed by fallen debris.

"How will we get to the forest?" asked Marshall.

"Wait, do you still have our training vehicles Ryder?" Chase asked.

"Yes, but you need to open the garage door manually," Ryder replied. "We still don't have power."

"Great, let's go!" Everest said running out the smashed door. The others were right behind her.

 **Authors notes: There you go. Chapter 3 of Perfect Storm. I am really enjoying writing this story. Don't forget to favorite and follow the story and myself so you know when I post the next chapter! After I post chapter 4, there will be a poll where you can influence the story! So keep an eye out. After chapter 4 is posted, I'm going to wait 2 weeks so me and TechWolf2.0 can work on our co-author story and to allow time for the poll. Stay sizzling!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors notes: I hate to take a break from this story, but TechWolf and I want to get Proto Dog out to you guys. So next week, check TechWolf2.0 and read the first chapter of that. Also go take the poll for THIS story. I'll keep it up for the next 2 weeks. So when chapter 5 goes up, the poll will close. Anyway, on with the story!**

The pups went to the garage door and pushed it open. Inside was Ryder's ATV, but hidden in the back was six old vehicles for each of the pups. The pups ran to their vehicles, all except for Everest.

"Um, what am I supposed to drive?" she asked. "I didn't train here, so I don't have a vehicle."

"You can ride in the back of my ambulance," Marshall replied. Everest ran over and hopped in. The pups pulled out of the garage and headed out.

* * *

Riding in the back of Marshalls ambulance, Everest was keeping an eye on the Dalmatian in the front. She was carefully trying to read the paper she found in his box earlier. She started to unfold it, but Marshal interrupted her.

"How did you sleep?" he asked. She looked up and could see him in the rear view mirror.

"Fine, how about you?" She replied, hiding the paper.

"Not well," Marshall said with a sigh. "I'm worried about the pups out here all night."

"I think we are all worried about them, Marshall. I don't want anything bad to happen to anyone," Everest said. She tried to peek at the paper, but they were pulling into the forest.

"Keep an eye out for any sign of them," Marshall said. Everest looked out the window. Fallen trees and debris littered the forest. She scanned for any glimpse of yellow or orange, the other pups vehicles. Rockys green truck would be hardest to spot.

"I hope they are alright, this place looks horrible," Everest said. She kept looking for the pups, or anything that would lead them to their friends. Trees and branches scattered around, it looked like the tornado went right through the forest. Everest was nervous what they would find.

"Everest…" Marshall called from the front. She came to the front and gasped. Rockys truck was flipped over with a fallen tree on top of it. She started to cry. She didn't want to think what happened to them. She wiped her eyes and they kept going, looking for Rubble and Zumas vehicles. It didn't take long to find Rubbles dozer squished under a tree. Zumas hovercraft wasn't far, flipped on its side. Marshall stopped and looked around.

"They have to be close," he said. "It doesn't look like Rubbles dozer has moved I a while." They got out of the ambulance and started searching for their friends. They headed through the forest down the hill towards Adventure Bay. They started heading down the hill about ten yards apart to cover more ground. About a quarter mile down, Everest found something disturbing.

"Marshall!" she shouted. He ran over to where she was standing. "Look," she said, pointing to a rock. It was red with blood. They looked at each other with nervous looks. "What happened to them?" Everest said, she started to cry again.

"Let's keep looking," Marshall said. "They have to be nearby." Everest gave Marshall a big hug and sobbed into his chest.

"What if they aren't here anymore?" She asked. Tears filled her eyes. Marshall just hugged her tighter.

* * *

"Help me lift this pole," Chase said pointing to the wooden power pole lying across the road. The pups were careful not to touch the live wires dangling from the broken pole. Skye lowered her line from her helicopter and Chase carefully attached it to the pole. He gave a signal and Skye pulled the pole off the road. He unhooked the line and placed cones near the lines.

"How many more poles are down?" Skye asked. She looked down the street, at least five more poles were down on this street alone. She didn't know how many were down through the whole city.

"Judging by the path of debris," Chase replied, "I'd say about 70 through out all of Adventure Bay. Give or take a few."

"We have a lot of work ahead of us then," Skye said, thinking about how he would rather be looking for the other pups. She started to whimper, which Chase noticed.

"I'd rather be out there too," He said, "but we need to do this job first."

"Ok, lets take I the skies!" Skye said wiping tears from her eyes.

* * *

After crying and comforting each other, Marshall end Everest went back to finding their friends. They searched through the forest, looking for any other blood or any sign of the pups. It didn't take long for Everest to notice something near a fallen tree. It appeared to be part of an old tin shed.

"What is that?" she asked, tilting her head. They slowly walked closer. As they got closer, they started hearing groans from the tree. They saw orange and yellow mixed with the green leaves. There was also another shade of green in the mix of branches. The moans continued as the colors became clear what they were. The other pups were trapped under the fallen tree, and the moans were coming from Rubble.

"RUBBLE!" Marshall shouted as he ran to the bulldog. He tried to lift the tree, but it was no use.

"Check on R-r-rocky, he got cut p-p-pretty bad," Rubble mumbled, wincing at the pain of the tree crushing him.

"We need Ryder and the others," Everest said, fighting the tears once again. "The problem is, there is no signal to call Ryder."

"Everest, ride back into town," Marshall said. "Get the others and bring them out here, I'll stay and see what I can do."

"I don't want to leave you," Everest replied as the tears started streaming down her face. She hugged Marshall. "Plus, it's your vehicle. I don't know how to drive it."

"M-m-marshall, unless y-y-you can get the t-t-tree off of us, just get the o-o-others," Rubble whispered. "Just go."

Marshall looked at Everest and then at Rubble. He walked over to Rubble and gently patted his head. "We will be back ASAP," he said. Rubble smiled as he watched Marshall and Everest climb into the ambulance and drive off.

 **Authors notes: well, there you go. Now, I'm waiting a few weeks for the votes of the poll to come in, so go vote! Next week on TechWolf2.0 we are releasing our co-author story, Proto Dog 12. It's a great story plot, and I can't wait for you guys to read it! Hope you guys are enjoying this story too. Stay sizzling!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Authors notes: well I'm glad to be back on Perfect Storm. I hope you all read and enjoyed Proto Dog 12! I can't wait for you guys to read the rest of it. I'm keeping the poll open until I add the characters, so if you haven't voted, go vote! Alright, lets get into the chapter!**

"Little to the left" Chase shouted, guiding the power pole off to the side of the road. "Perfect, that's the last one on this street."

"This is going to take at least another two days," Skye sighed looking toward the next street. Just then, she heard a familiar sound in the distance. She looked toward the forest to see Marshalls ambulance cruising down the road.

"uh oh," chase said, hopping in his cruiser. They drove toward Main street to catch Marshall. They barely got to the intersecting before him.

"The others are stuck under a tree, and we need everyone to help them get out!" Marshall shouted and floored it to the lookout to get Ryder and Katie. Chase looked at Skye, who was crying.

"We should have went to save them sooner," she sobbed, wiping tears off her face.

"We wanted to," Chase replied, almost in tears himself. "The storm came in too fast, and we all could have been stuck out there. We need to save them right now, so lest catch up with Marshall." They drove off toward the lookout.

* * *

Ryder and Katie were outside the lookout cleaning up debris when Marshall came full speed up the driveway. They looked at each other when he pulled up and hopped out. Everest stumbled out of the back, and lost her breakfast on the pavement.

"Ryder, we need everyone out to the woods," Marshall demanded. "The other pups are trapped under a tree and badly injured."

"I'm ok," Everest mumbled, lying next to her breakfast, or what was left.

"Oops, sorry Everest," Marshall apologized.

"I'm riding with someone else on the way there," Everest said, glaring at Marshall.

"Alright, lets go" Ryder said getting his ATV. "Marshall, you lead the way." Everest and Katie hopped on Ryders ATV and they took off down the driveway, passing Skye and Chase on the way out.

"Man Marshall drives fast when he is scared," Chase exclaimed. They turned around and followed the others.

* * *

When they approached the tree, Skye gasped as she saw the pups crushed by the tree. Katie looked like she was about to cry, and Ryder was frustrated and upset at the same time.

"Skye, we need your winch to move the tree," Ryder said as he hopped off his ATV. "Everyone else, we need to carefully move the pups out from under the tree."

"M-m-marshall," Rubble whispered. Marshall ran over.

"What's up?" he asked.

"I-i-its Rocky," Rubble mumbled. "He w-w-woke up for a m-m-minute." They both glanced toward the mix-breed who had blood on his head, Zuma near by with the bloody bandage half wrapped around his paw. Marshall looked back at Rubble.

"How long ago was that?" Marshall asked nervously.

"A-a-about 10 minutes a-a-after you left," Rubble replied, wincing in pain. Marshall looked at the two pups out cold.

"What about Zuma?" Marshall asked, looking back to Rubble. Rubble shook his head.

"The line is attached," Skye said. "Everyone in position." They lined up Marshall and Everest near Rocky, Chase and Katie near Zuma and Ryder near Rubble. "Ready Skye?"

"This pups gotta fly!" Skye responded, taking off in her helicopter. Slowly the line from the winch grew taught, and she slowly and carefully lifted the tree off the pups. The others carefully pulled the pups clear of the tree.

"We need to get them into my ambulance," Marshall said urgently. He ran and grabbed gurneys for each of the pups. The others helped him gently get the injured pups onto the gurneys. Then they loaded the three pups into the ambulance and Marshall hopped into the driver seat. He headed out of the forest, the others right behind him.

* * *

Sitting on the back of Ryders ATV, Everest just stared at the trees zooming past. She glanced at Katie, who had dried tears on her face. Everest remembered the note she had found in Marshalls box. She pulled it out and carefully began to read it.

 **Authors notes: MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Cliffhanger of the year! Right when things were getting interesting! What does the note say? Who is it for? Questions you are all asking. Well, come back next week and find out! Don't forget to favorite and follow me and the story to know when I post something new! Also check out Proto Dog 12 on TechWolf2.0. Stay sizzling!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Authors notes: I just want to say that I have started to moderate reviews. After the last chapter, it started to look like a YouTube comments section. I had some great ideas for the next few chapters, and then I got some other ideas from a friend. TechWolf2.0 came up with a great idea that changes a small portion of the plot, but keeps the same idea for it. Also, chapter 2 of Proto Dog 12 was posted so check that out too! Okay, enough rambling, on with the story!**

Everest carefully held the note so it didn't blow away. She started reading it.

"Since we first met, we have been good friends. We play together and have fun with the others. After awhile, I noticed an odd feeling. No other pup has made me feel this way. It makes my body tingle when I think about you. You look cute in your Pup Pack, and it's hard not to stare. I've wanted to tell you for a long time, but whenever I try, I choke on my words. This is the only way I can tell you without looking like a total fool. I like you Everest, I really like you. I don't know if you have the same feelings toward me. If you do, write back on the other side of this note and slide it under my pup house door. If you don't, then don't write back. Then I'll know to move on from you. From Marshall."

Everest couldn't believe what she read. She liked Marshall, but she had no idea he liked her too. She put the note away, as they were getting close to the Vet. When they got there, everyone helped unload the three gurneys and bring them into the Vet. Marshall and Katie rushed back to the examination rooms while the others waited.

* * *

"What if they don't make it?" Skye said covered in tears. "What if we were too late?"

"They'll be fine," Chase said giving her a hug. "Marshall and Katie will help them." After about twenty minutes, the door opened and Rubble hobbled out, his front paw in a cast. He also had bandages wrapped around his midsection. The pups smiled as he came over and sat down.

"How are you feeling Rubble?" Ryder asked, holding back the tears.

"Really sore," Rubble replied, being careful not to put weight on his front paw. "Just a few broken ribs and a broken paw."

"What about the others," Chase asked, he was nervous for what response he was going to get.

"Rockys cut was pretty bad, and he had a broken back leg. He might have a concussion, but Katie can't tell until he wakes up."

"What about Zuma?" Everest asked, almost in tears. Rubble looked at the floor and whimpered.

"His front paw was busted pretty badly," Rubble started to cry. "His back legs are both broken, and a few broken ribs." Rubble tried to calm down because of the pain in his chest, but the pain made him cry more.

"Has he woken up yet?" Ryder said, comforting the hurting bulldog. Rubble shook his head. They all sat in silence, every now and then wiping tears off their faces.

* * *

The next morning, Everest woke up and looked around. Everyone was asleep and Rocky was in the waiting room next to Rubble. Everest walked over to the injured pups. Then she glanced at the door to the examination room. She thought about Zuma still in there. She heard a yawn behind her, it was Chase.

"Hey," She said as he climbed out of the chair and stretched.

"Morning," Chase replied. They sat in silence for a minute before Everest sighed.

"I'm going to get some fresh air," she said walking toward the door. Chase just sat watching her. Everest walked around the building a few times and went back inside to find the others all awake. Chase and Ryder were getting ready to head out.

"Hey Everest," Ryder said with a half smile. "Chase and I are going to get the pups vehicles out of the forest so we can repair them."

"Okay, be safe," She said sitting down. Her stomach growled. "Can we get some breakfast first? The last thing I ate ended up on the Lookout driveway." The others chuckled as Ryder grabbed a bag of food and some bowls. After they ate, Chase and Ryder headed out to get the vehicles.

* * *

Everest and Skye passed a ball back and forward while Rubble watched. Rocky was still passed out. Every few minutes they would glance toward the examination room, hoping to see their friends walk out.

"How long have Chase and Ryder been gone?"Skye asked.

"About two hours," Everest answered, looking at the clock. "The vehicles were pretty destroyed, so it might take them awhile." Rocky started to stir, and the pups ran over to him. Rocky howled in pain as he tried to stand up.

"Rocky, just lay down," Rubble said. "You broke your back legs." Rocky howled in pain as he lay back down.

"How's Z-z-zuma?" Rocky asked, wincing. The others didn't move. Rocky started to cry.

"Rocky, he will be fine," Rubble tried to comfort him, but Rocky pushed him away.

"NO! Zuma won't be fine!" Rocky shouted, tears streaming down his face. "If I had listened to you guys about directions, none of this would have happened!" Katie came out of the examination room, followed by Marshall. They looked exhausted. No one spoke as the two sat down. Chase and Ryder walked in and noticed everyone sitting quietly.

"Do you want to tell them?" Katie asked, looking at Marshall. He sighed and stood up.

"Our diagnosis of Zuma's injuries: One broken back leg, one broken front paw, 3 broken ribs, and," He started crying and collapsed on the floor. Everest walked over and hugged him. Katie stood to finish the list.

"Zuma is in a coma."

 **There we go, another chapter in the books! Kind of a sad and boring one, I know. Things will get interesting in the next few chapters. The poll is still open, and will be for another few chapters. Proto Dog 12 was also updated last weekend so if you haven't read it, go check it out on TechWolf2.0's profile. Stay Sizzling!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Authors notes: I don't think I'll ever leave you guys without a cliffhanger again. At least in this story. Things will get pretty heated in the next few chapters, and it's going to be fun writing them. P.S. I'm going on vacation this weekend and I might not get a chance to write, but I'll try when I get home. Anyway, let's get into the chapter!**

The whole room was silent, except for Marshall sniffling on the floor. No one knew what to say, or what to do. The silence continued for a few minutes before Chase finally spoke.

"What can we do?" he asked looking at Katie. Katie shook her head.

"All we can do is wait for him to come out of it," she answered. Seeing the disappointment on his face, she walked over and hugged him. "What you can do is not let it bother you and help the town." Chase wiped a tear off his face.

"How can I focus on helping the town when one of my best friends is practically dead!?" Chase shouted before running out the front door. Everyone looked at each other stunned. Chase had never acted like that before. Marshall was especially surprised at Chases actions. Having known Chase since they were pups, he couldn't believe Chases outburst of emotions.

* * *

A few hours after Chase stormed off and Katie and Marshall got some much needed rest, they were out helping clean up the city. Katie stayed back to take care of Rocky and Rubble.

Ryder, Marshall, Everest, and Skye Headed back into the city to clean up debris and help anyone in need. Ryder, Skye, and Marshall were thinking about Chase while Everest was thinking about Marshall. How long had Marshall felt that way about her? She glanced toward the front seat of the ambulance where Marshall was. She could see the tears on his face in the rearview mirror. How would she confront him? What will he say?

"Marshall," Ryder called. "Skye and I will finish clearing power lines, you and Everest look for anyone who may be stuck or needing medical attention.

"I'm fired up Ryder!" Marshall shouted wiping the tears from his face. They continued into town and found many people out picking up lawn decorations and debris scattered along the street.

"Everyone okay?" Marshall asked. "Is anyone hurt?" They slowly drove down the road, careful of debris and people helping their neighbors. No one seemed to need their help, so they went onto the next street.

* * *

"Slowly," Ryder said, guiding the pole off the road as Skye lifted it off the ground. She carefully moved it to the side of the road and Ryder guided it into a safe position. As he was unhooking the winch line someone screamed, "HELP!" Ryder turned around to see a woman covered in blood running toward him.

"Please, my son is trapped under some ceiling that fell," she said frantically.

"Don't worry ma'am," Ryder said, "I know someone who can help." He pulled out his pup pad and tapped Marshall's badge. "Marshall, I need you at 2649 Alpine Avenue." No answer. "Shoot, still no service."

"I can go find them," Skye said taking off in her helicopter. She searched for about 10 minutes before spotting the bright red ambulance. She flew down and got out of her helicopter.

"What's up Skye?" Marshall asked.

"Ryder needs your help," she replied. "2649 Alpine Avenue." She said running back to her helicopter. She started it up and Marshall drove past, heading to the address. Everest, in the back of the ambulance, was about to lose her breakfast, again. As they stopped in front of the house, she stumbled out of the back and vomited on the pavement.

"oops," Marshall apologized. "Sorry Everest." She glared at Marshall as he followed the woman into the house. Ryder was right behind him to help as well. After getting the taste of vomit out of her mouth, she saw Ryder and the woman carrying a body out of the house, Marshall following behind. They carefully set the body on the ground and Marshall went to work, checking vitals and injuries.

"I hope he's okay," Skye said.

"Yeah, me too," Everest replied. They sat and watched Marshall work. Then Ryder walked over.

"Marshall said he will be fine," He said to the girls. "He is going to the hospital for a more thorough examination."

"We should get back to work," Skye said.

"Good idea," Ryder responded. "Let's roll." They all headed out, returning to where they left off.

* * *

About an hour before the sun went down, they returned to the vet. Rocky and Rubble were eating and there was 4 other bowls of pup food.

"Any sign of Chase?" Ryder asked. Katie shook her head.

"He has never reacted like that," Marshall said as he began to eat. "I was kinda bizarre."

"How about Zuma?" Skye asked. When she got no response, she let a few tears land in her bowl. Everest walked over and gave her a hug.

"Don't worry," she reassured the crying pup. "Everything will be fine."

After they finished eating, they all went to sleep. All except Marshall, who sat by the door waiting for Chase to return. Everest couldn't help but walk over and sit with him. She put a paw around him.

"I want him to come back too," she said. Everest thought about the note, she pulled it out. "Can I talk to you about something?" she asked him.

"Sure," he replied. "What do you want to talk about?" Everest showed him the note.

"What's this for?"

 **Authors notes: DUN DUN DUNNNNNNNNNNNNNN! What will Marshall say about the note? You might have to wait 2 weeks to find out. Who knows if I posted this on time. I am out of town right now and will be until Tuesday, so I'm not sure if I'll get any writing done. I'll try my best though. Stay Sizzling!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Authors notes: Sorry I didn't post a new chapter last week, but TechWolf2.0 did post ch 3 of Proto Dog 12, so if you didn't read that, check it out! Also, I got home late last night and was really tired so I didn't post. That doesn't matter now, here is chapter 8!**

Skye had a hard time sleeping. She tossed and turned, thinking. Zuma was in the other room, lifeless, helpless. Rocky and Rubble lying a few feet away, in pain, unable to move. There was one person she was most worried about. Chase was out in the cold, alone. He ran off without a trace. Frustrated and upset about Zumas condition. She glanced at Marshall and Everest sitting together. She smiled as sleep finally took over.

* * *

Marshall looked surprised at Everest, who was staring him in the face holding a piece of paper in front of him.

"Where did you get that?" he questioned, looking slightly nervous. She glanced toward the note.

"Your box in the basement," she said. "Who's it for?" Marshall hesitated before answering.

"It was for you," he said looking sadly at the ground. Everest was upset with herself for making Marshall feel bad, but was also a bit mad.

"Then why have I never seen it?" she questioned harshly. She stared at the Dalmatian, who looked up with tears in his eyes. He wiped his face and glared at her.

"You want to know why?" he snapped at her, causing Everest to jump back. "I had feelings for you," Marshall said loudly, being careful not to wake the others. "I wrote that to show how I felt."

"Then why did you never give it to me?" Everest asked cautiously.

"I was going to," he responded, "but when I went to find you, I was nearing Zumas pup house and heard some odd sounds." Everest looked confused, but then remembered what had happened a few months ago. Marshall noticed the look on her face. "You know what I saw when I looked in the partially opened door?" he glared angrily and Everest lowered her head, outing her tail between her legs. "Care to explain yourself?"

"Marshall, I.." She started to say before Marshall cut her off.

"You know what? I don't want to hear it," he said turning the other way. I thought you had feelings for me, but I guess I was wrong." He walked over to where Rubble and Rocky were sleeping and fell asleep next to them. Everest collapsed to the floor, crying uncontrollably.

* * *

The following morning was tense between Marshall and Everest. When Marshall woke up, Everest was still sleeping on the floor in a puddle of tears.

Skye was outside looking around, watching for any signs of Chase. He walked out and sat by the door. He watched her for a few minutes before she sat next to him.

"We all want him to come back," He said. She looked at him and managed a small smile, but instantly frowned and smacked him across the face. He screamed in pain and stared at her shocked.

"Don't you EVER make her cry again," she said as she stood and walked back inside. He stared at the door for a few minutes, holding his face. He thought everyone was asleep, but apparently he was wrong. He walked inside and saw the others were all awake, including a pissed cockapoo and a very upset Husky. They both stared at him, and he just looked away, selfishly.

After they ate breakfast, Marshall walked over to Everest.

"Hey," He said. She looked at him and started to walk away. "Everest wait, let me ex.."

"I don't want to talk to you," she said, continuing to walk away. Marshall chased after her.

"Everest, I'm sorry for being a jerk last night." Everest ignored him and kept walking. "Everest please, just listen to me," Marshall continued to get her attention. Everest finally stopped and looked at him.

"What else do you have to say to me?" She snapped at him. Marshall put his tail between his legs and lowered his head.

"I shouldn't have yelled at you about the letter," he said, glancing up at her.

"Well you never gave me a chance to explain myself," Everest said. She tilted her head. "Can I?" Marshall nodded, still staring at the floor. She sat next to him and sighed. "Alright, well get comfy," she said. "It's a long story."

"Just get on with it," Marshall sighed.

 **(Quick A/N: This is Everests story from the past, so its kinda long. Just stick with it!)**

"You remember Zuma had a girlfriend a few months ago, right? Her name was Sheila or something like that, I don't remember now. Anyway, he liked her very much. He couldn't stop talking about her. Well one day, I was walking by his pup house and heard a sound I hadn't heard from him in awhile, crying. I knocked and he slowly opened the door. He tried to play cool but his face was covered in tears. I tried to comfort him, but he must have gotten the wrong idea or something. He started doing things that I didn't know what to think. First it was once a week, then twice. After about a month it was a nightly thing. Then he took it further than I ever thought it would. The only reason I kept with it was it made him happy. I never had feelings for him. After He met Holly we stopped and he hasn't asked for a favor from me since." She looked at Marshall, who stared at her.

"Wow, that's a great story," He said sarcastically. "You really expect me to believe that?"

"Yes," Everest replied, tears in her eyes, "it's the truth." Marshall walked over to her, forcing her low to the ground.

"I don't believe a single word you just said," Marshall snarled, causing Everest to whimper. "You wanted it just as much as he did." He walked past her, knocking her to the ground.

 **Authors notes: Well, hope you enjoyed the backstory about the note. I am happy I finally got to it. TechWolf2.0 an I both have tumblrs now and will post on them to keep you guys updated on whats happening. Don't forget to check out Proto Dog 12. TechWolf2.0 posted chapter 3 last week, so go read it! Stay sizzling!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Authors Notes: This chapter might be a little hard to follow and keep track of whats going on. Just try to stick with it. The next few chapters will have quite a bit going on. Anyway, lets get into it!**

"Ryder please, it's been three days!" Rubble muttered, tears in his eyes.

"I know you guys want to find Chase," Ryder replied, "I want to go out and look."

"Then why are we still sitting here?" Skye asked him sternly.

"I'M NOT LOSING ANYMORE OF YOU PUPS!" Ryder shouted back, causing them to bow their heads and whimper. "I was hoping he would have returned by now." He looked at them and sighed. "I'll call some people and get a search group going." He pulled out his puppad and the pups cheered. Just then, a crying Everest walked in, catching everyone's attention.

"What's wrong Everest?" Rocky asked, sitting up on his good legs. She ignored him and crawled under a chair. She lay down and stared at the wall.

"Everest?" Skye said walking over, placing a paw on Everest's side. She didn't move. Skye looked around and saw the black spotted pup walking through the door. She charged him and before anyone knew what was happening, she had Marshall pinned to the floor, paws wrapped around his throat. "WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER?!" she screamed in his face, which was turning blue.

"Skye, get off him!" Ryder ordered. She let go of his throat and got off. Marshall stood slowly, his face going back to normal. Everyone looked between Marshall, Skye and Everest, confused about what had happened.

"Why were you choking me?" Marshall asked Skye, who glared back.

"You should know," she replied pointing toward the husky under the chair. Marshall looked at Everest, then back at Skye.

"Would someone please explain whats going on?" Rubble asked curiously.

"Marshall will gladly inform you of what has happened in the last few days," Skye said with a smirk. Marshall could feel everyones eyes on him and sighed.

"Everest was going through my box in the basement and found a note I had written," he said. Skye looked at him sternly.

"What else?" she said.

"She asked me about it and I told her it was for her," Marshall was getting nervous, and Skye was taking advantage of him. "She asked why she never got it and I told her I was going to but saw her and Zuma having sex." Marshall paused as everyone gasped. Everest crawled out from under the chair, her face wet with tears.

"Then I told him why Zuma and I had sex and he didn't believe me," she said as she sat next to Skye. She looked at Marshall, who put his tail between his legs and whimpered. Everyone looked at Everest still shocked at what Marshall said she and Zuma had done.

"Why did you have sex with Zuma?" Rocky asked.

"I'll let Marshall tell you that," She responded glaring at the Dalmatian. He told the story that Everest had told him earlier that morning. After he finished, no one knew what to think. Now everyone knew about Marshalls crush on Everest, and that Everest and Zuma had mated.

"I'm sorry Everest," Marshall said. "I have been a total jerk to you about this whole situation." She walked over to him and smiled. Marshall smiled back. Then, unsuspectingly, Marshall was blindsided again by a paw across the face from Everest. He yelped in pain as he backed away, tripping on a bowl, causing the girls to laugh.

"All of this has made me pretty hungry," Rubble said.

"Me too," Rocky agreed. They ate lunch and hung out for a few hours. Meanwhile, Everest and Marshall settled their differences.

"I'm sorry I didn't believe you," Marshall said. "I don't want a little misunderstanding to tear the team apart."

"I'm sorry I never told you how I felt," Everest replied, getting a confused look from Marshall. "I like you too." She said, giving him a kiss on the cheek. Marshall blushed, and then kissed her back.

* * *

"Pups," Ryder said walking in, "I Have two groups of people from Adventure Bay and one from Evergreen Valley looking for Chase."

"I want to be out there looking for him," Skye said.

"I told you," Ryder replied, "I don't want anyone else going missing or getting hurt." Skye whimpered but nodded.

"I understand," she said. She sat down and stared at Chases bowl, still full of food. Everest walked over and hugged her.

"I know how much you like him," she whispered, making sure no one heard her.

"I want to find him and tell him," Skye responded, tears in her eyes.

* * *

Katie was filling the pups bowls when Ryder got off the phone. He sat down and started to cry.

"Whats wrong Ryder?" Marshall asked. Everyone looked at Ryder curiously. Ryder wiped his eyes before responding.

"A group found Chases vehicle," he said, and got a confused look from the pups.

"Then why are you crying?" Rubble questioned him. Ryder sniffled and looked at them.

"It was smashed into a tree, and covered in blood."

 **Authors Notes: Kind of a dark way to end it, I know. I really don't have much to say other than check out Proto dog 12 on TechWolf2.0s page, check out mine and his Tumblrs, and don't forget to follow and favorite me and the story to know when I update. Stay sizzling!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's notes: I want to see how many people actually read these, so I'm starting something, "Secret word". I'll post a word here, EX: *bacon*, and leave a review with the secret word. I usually post important things in these and I want you guys to read them. Anyway, on with chapter 10.**

The pups stared at Ryder in disbelieve. How could Chase, the best driver of the whole team, hit a tree? The pups all had tears in their eyes, and Skye was crying uncontrollably.

"They didn't find his body?" Marshall asked. Everest nuzzled him, but he pushed her away.

"Why Chase?!" she screamed. Her leader, her friend, her crush, was missing. "We need to find him." She looked at the other pups, then at Ryder. They all looked at him, and he knew they wouldn't take no for an answer.

"Lets go," he said wiping tears from his face. The four ran to their vehicles while Katie stayed behind with Rocky and Rubble.

* * *

Skye was flying well in front of the others on the way to the crash site. In the distance, she could see the lights from the people who were already there. She didn't want to imagine what could have happened to Chase. She started to cry again. She cried until she couldn't see, forcing her to slow down. The four arrived at the site at the same time and quickly got out of their vehicles.

"Oh my…" Everest said as she saw Chases vehicle. The entire front end was wrapped around the trunk of the tree. The airbag had deployed and was covered in blood. Skye couldn't bear to look. Marshall was looking for any sign of his friend. While looking around, sniffing for Chases scent, he noticed something on the road.

"Ryder, come check this out." Ryder came over and looked at what Marshall had found.

"Skid marks?" Ryder said, confused. "Could those be from the crash?" They followed the marks from one end to the other, and noticed they crossed the center line. They then looked for skid marks from Chases vehicle. Not far in the direction of Adventure bay, were skid marks in the lane leaving town. The marks could be followed off the pavement to Chases vehicle.

"Was he run off the road?" Everest asked, looking at the marks.

"I don't think so," Marshall replied. "The skid marks look like the second vehicle was in the wrong lane, and almost hit Chase head on."

"They both swerved to avoid the collision but Chase went off the road and hit the tree," Ryder finished. "But why would the other vehicle leave?"

"Maybe they didn't see Chase hit the tree," Skye guessed. She still wouldn't look at Chases vehicle.

"Or they got chase out of the car and brought him to the hospital," Everest said. "It makes sense because there is no body or any sign of him walking away."

"Someone would have called us by now saying they had him," Ryder commented. "Everyone around here knows about Paw Patrol."

"Both the closest hospitals are struggling with patients from the storm," Everest pointed out.

"Maybe they haven't gotten to the hospital," Marshall suggested. "All I know is we need to find that other vehicle, and somehow get Chases back to the lookout."

* * *

In the back of a van, two guys were staring with concerned looks on their faces.

"Is it dead?" one of them said, looking nervously at the other.

"How should I know? I'm not a doctor." The other man replied.

"Can you two stop arguing and make sure the damn thing is still breathing when we get there?!" The driver shouted from the front.

"Well if you knew where the hell you were going we would have been there by now," one of the men snapped. "How do you not know where the most famous building of Adventure Bay is?"

"I'm sorry," the driver responded sarcastically, "I'm here on vacation, I don't know my way around here like you two knuckleheads!"

"We are all here on vacation, knucklehead!" the man shouted at the driver.

"Guys, I think its waking up," the other man said, looking at the dog.

"Just keep him still," The driver said. "I think I see it." The van came around the corner and on top of the hill stood the lookout.

* * *

"I hope Chase isn't hurt too bad," Rubble said, looking sadly down at the floor.

"I don't think he could have made it far on his own," Rocky stated, trying to roll into a more comfortable position. Katie came out of the examination room to check on them.

"How is Zuma?" Rubble asked. All he got in response was a sigh as Katie sat in a chair. The pups looked at her, then at each other with concern.

"Katie, is something wrong?" Rocky questioned the girl, but received no answer. The three sat in silence for about five minutes before Katie finally answered.

"If Zuma doesn't receive more professional attention soon," she started before breaking down in tears.

 **Authors notes: This chapter was a little shorter than I would have liked, but I got what I wanted included and don't want to get to much farther right now. I'm also going on another vacation next week, so I probably won't write. I am also going to work on chapter 4 for Proto Dog 12, so this story will be updated again on April 6th. Proto Dog 12 will hopefully be updated next week, whenever TechWolf decides to post it, and check our tumblrs to keep updated. Stay sizzling!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Authors notes: This is probably the most important note so far, and not many people will see this, sucks to be them I guess. Quite a few people have been asking for certain things and I have decided to add a few. Some of them qualify as M rated content, so I changed the rating of the story. Some people also had some disagreements with a few small things, mostly wording, so I went through and made some small changes that dine effect the story. I had fun on vacation but I'm glad to be back. Lets get into the chapter!**

Marshall and Everest said nothing to each other the entire drive to Evergreen Valley Hospital. Both their faces were matted with tears. They drove through the darkness, no other vehicles on the road. Marshall couldn't help but think about his friend, his brother. They had known each other since they were little, and were almost inseparable. Now he might never see him again. He glanced in the rear view mirror and looked at Everest. Just the other day they were fighting with each other over their secret admiration, now they were practically boyfriend and girlfriend, but it wasn't official.

* * *

Skye was having a hard time seeing anything because her tears blurring her vision. Flying over the forest surrounding the crash site looking for any sign of Chase, she struggled to keep her helicopter from hitting the tip of a tree. She didn't want to think about him, but couldn't help it. The aching pain in her heart for not telling him she had feelings for him. She tried not to imagine how badly he was hurt, lost, dying.

* * *

Ryder drove back to Adventure Bay and searched around, asking anyone he saw if they knew about Chase. There weren't many people out late at night, which didn't help Ryders thoughts. First Zuma and now Chase. Ryder felt like his whole world was falling apart. Down 4 pups, one almost dead and another most likely. He pulled over and stopped his ATV. He took off his helmet and knelt on the ground.

"Why didn't I look for him when the pups asked me to?" he said, tears streaming down his face.

* * *

Marshall and Everest walked up the receptionist desk and the lady who was sitting there looked up from her computer.

"Can I help you?" she asked.

"We are looking for our friend," Marshall answered. "Is he here?"

"Aren't you guys Paw Patrol?" the lady asked curiously. Everest growled at her.

"That's not important," she snapped. "Is Chase here or not?"

"I'm sorry, but I don't believe any dog has been brought in," the lady replied, slightly scared. Marshall walked toward the door, Everest right behind him.

* * *

Skye made her fifth pass by the crash site, searching desperately for Chase. She was getting tired, but didn't want to give up. Chase had been missing for almost four days, and the first sign of him wasn't the best. She was about to make another pass by the site when she saw Marshalls ambulance driving toward Adventure Bay and finally decided to return as well.

* * *

When Marshall pulled up in front of Katies, he noticed Ryder was already there. Everest hopped out of the back as Skye landed her helicopter and joined them. They looked at each other before walking in. Everyone stared at them and said nothing. Marshall looked around, everyone had been crying for a while, especially Rocky. He glanced at the examination room door, then at Ryder. Ryder gave a look that told the entire story.

"You can each have a few minutes alone with him," Ryder said. "We already did." Skye walked to the door, sighed and walked through. Marshall and Everest lay down next to each other. They waited a few minutes before Skye walked out, tears dripping off her nose. Marshall went in next, taking a few minutes more than Skye. When he came out, his face looked like he had tripped on a bucket full of water. He nuzzled Everest before she walked in for her turn.

She opened the door and walked over to the bed. Zuma was in the middle of the bed, IVs and machines hooked up to him, keeping him alive. He was practically a robot.

"Zuma, you were a nice pup and a good friend. I just wish this wasn't how we said good bye. You were always ready for any mission, no matter how challenging. You were a big part of the team, and no one could replace you. I wish I could hear you say my name one more time, just to hear your speech impairment." She wiped the tears from her face and stared at the lab for a minute. "I also wish I had told you this a long time ago, but," she paused again, sobbing. She was about to continue when a commotion in the other room caught her attention. She opened the door to see three strange men carrying in a blanket covered in blood. Ryder and Katie ran over and both gasped in shock at the sight.

 **Authors notes: Wow, I wrote this in a matter of 90 minutes, and I'm pretty happy. Plus, not one, but TWO cliffhangers. I can be evil sometimes. Like I said before, things will get a bit more M rated as we get further. I think I plan to finish this story between 15 and 20 chapters. I have finally decided on a story line out of the 5 or 6 I have planned to start after this one. I think you guys will enjoy it. I also plan on changing up my writing style for it, just to try something different. Stay sizzling!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Authors notes: I just want to say sorry again about last weeks post mix up. I had a very stressful week and was very tired. Hopefully I wont make that mistake again! I also want to mention again that im nearing the end of this story. I want to move on to something new, new story, new style. I am planning a sequel, just not completely sure on a plot yet. Anyway, heres chapter 12!**

"Get him to the examination room," Katie said as she went to the closet and grabbed a fresh set of scrubs. "Marshall, start an IV and blood." Marshall and Katie ran past Everest followed by the three men and the bloody sheet. After the door closed the others looked at Ryder, who was still in shock of the sight.

* * *

"What happened?" Marshall asked the men as he hung the blood and IV fluid. The man who was driving sighed before answering.

"I wasn't watching the road," he said. "I didn't realize I had drifted over the center line until I saw a light and heard the horn. We both swerved and he hit the tree."

"Why didn't you stay at the accident?"

"We wanted to get him to you guys so went to the lookout," one of the other men responded. "We pulled up and saw the damage, then heard the helicopter fly by."

"We followed the sound to here," the third man chimed in. Marshall was furious and very upset about Chase, but he knew he needed to focus and save his friend. He looked at the bloody Sheppard on the table. Blood dripped from cuts across his face from broken glass, and possibly a broken jaw. One front paw was twisted completely backwards, very near a compound fracture.

* * *

In the waiting room, all the pups were trying to comfort Skye, who was crying uncontrollably. Ryder still hadn't moved from his spot by the door.

"CHASE!" Skye screamed, followed by intense sobbing. Everest, even crying herself, held her close, trying to muffle the sounds from Skyes mouth. Rocky and Rubble did their best with their injuries to try and comfort their friend, but they were trying not to end up in the same position. "Why did it have to be Chase? It's my fault I didn't stop him!" Skye sobbed into Everests chest.

"Don't blame yourself," Rocky said, wiping tears from his face. "It could have happened to anyone."

Skye looked up at Rocky and growled. "It wouldn't have happened in the first place if I had told him how I felt about him!" She snapped, causing everyone to cower. Skye looked around and wiped her face. "I'm sorry," she sniffed. "I just hope I can still tell him." The three pups looked at her. They all knew about her crush on Chase, but she never told him because she was nervous about how he would respond.

* * *

The three men came out after about an hour, bloody sheet in hand. They sat down in the waiting room and looked at Ryder.

"He still hasn't moved?" One of them asked. Everest shook her head. The men glanced at Skye, who had calmed down, but she still sobbed occasionally. They all sat in silence, glancing between Ryder, the examination room door, and the floor.

* * *

Everyone had managed to fall asleep, including Ryder, who still hadn't said anything. Everest came back in from reliving herself and noticed Skye, who stared at the door where her dream pup was far from alive and well. Everest walked over to and hugged her.

"Get some rest," Everest said. "Marshall and Katie will take care of him." Skye looked up at her and started to cry again.

"I can't sleep knowing Chase is hurt," Skye replied. They stared at each other before Skye finally lied down and slept.

* * *

When Rocky woke up the next morning, Katie was in the waiting room next to Ryder, sound asleep. He looked around for Marshall but didn't see him. He nudged Rubble, who yawned and sat up.

"Hey," Rocky said. "Can you see if Marshall is in with Chase?" Rubble nodded and hobbled over to the door and poked his head through. He could see a paw hanging over the edge of Chases bed. He looked toward the other bed, where Zumba was still in his eternal sleep. He was about to leave when he saw something move out of the corner of his eye. He hobbled over to the bed and watched. He saw A slight twitch and gasped. He hobbled out the door.

"Katie, Ryder, everyone!" He shouted. "I think he's awake!" The bulldog waited impatiently as the others slowly awoke. Yawning and stretching, they walked over to the door and looked at the bulldog.

"What is it Rubble?" Everest said. "I was enjoying my dream of winning a lifetime supply of liver sausage."

Everyone rolled their eyes and focused back on Rubble. "Come look!" He said and walked into the examination room. The others looked at each other confused, but followed him in. What they saw shocked them all. Only one person spoke.

"C-c-chase?"

 **Authors notes: well, there you go. Getting near the end of the story. I have some ideas how to end this, and flow into the sequel. I'm also tempted to have the sequel connected, but have this story 'end' if you know what I mean. Stay sizzling!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Authors notes: Sorry about the last few weeks, I think I'm changing to no schedule now instead of later. I feel pressured to finish the chapters and sometimes don't get as much in as I want. I'm also nearing the end of this part, probably 2 more, 15 total. With summer coming up fast, I have been working a bit more and have been busy. Anyway, you've waited enough, here's ch 13.**

The group stared at the chocolate lab, who was in tears staring at the German Sheppard, and couldn't believe what they were seeing.

"Chase?" Zuma said. He whimpered in pain from his paw and his head. The Lab looked at the others as Marshall woke up. He stretched and yawned, looking at the group staring in shock.

"Whats up?" he said, confused. When he got no response, he looked at Chase, then at Zuma and joined the look of shock club.

"Does someone want to explain what happened?" Zuma said impatiently. Ryder finally spoke up from the group, still in shock.

"Uh, you uh, it's a long story." He stumbled on his words, and Zuma just looked at him, waiting for the story.

"Well, awe you going to tell me ow not?" Zuma said as the others were finally coming back into reality.

"How about we all go into the other room and get caught up," Katie said. "Marshall, can you help me with Zuma?"

"Yep," Marshall responded as he walked over to Zumas bed and switched to the portable machines while the others went into the waiting room.

* * *

No one knew what to say. Chase was hurt and Zuma just woke up from a coma and has no idea what has happened since the storm. Everyone just looked around, unsure what to do. Marshall walked out, followed by Katie holding Zuma. His back legs and front paw in casts. A fresh bandage was wrapped around his head.

"well, did you sleep good?" Rocky joked as Katie set the lab on the pillow next to the other pups.

"How long was I asleep?" Zuma asked curiously.

"almost 2 weeks," Ryder answered. "You missed quite a bit."

"Well," Zuma responded, "Fill me in." The group took turns tossing in bits and pieces of what had happened, from Marshall and Everest fighting to Chase returning just the other day. "Wow," Zuma said when the story finished. "You suwe miss a lot in a coma."

"I think you would have seen it in person if that tree hadn't fallen on us," Rubble said, rubbing his ribs.

Everyone giggled, except Everest, who was thinking about what she was saying to Zuma the other night. Now he will know if she says anything.

"Is something wrong Everest?" Marshall asked her when he saw her upset look. Everest looked at him and quickly responded.

"I'm just thinking," She said, "Chase is still hurt. We are still down a team member." The mood in the room suddenly shifted and everyone went silent again. The silence was broken by a low growl coming from Zuma.

"Man, being in a coma suwe makes a pup hungwy," he said, rubbing his stomach. "Im stawving."

"I could go for some food too," Rubble said. Ryder grabbed bowls and Katie grabbed a bag of food. The pups ate while Ryder and Katie talked outside.

"How's Chase doing?" Ryder asked Katie. She sighed before replying.

"His pulse and breathing have returned to normal," she said. "but judging by the size of the cut on his head, he must have hit his head pretty hard. I want to give him a CT scan after the pups go to sleep, just in case he has something going on in there."

"Are you going to have Marshall help you?" Ryder asked curiously. Katie shook her head.

"He has been through quite a bit with Zuma," She glanced at Marshall sitting close to Zuma. "Now with Chase hurt, he has been a wreck. I want him to get some rest." Ryder nodded in agreement before they went inside.

* * *

Later that night, after everyone went to sleep, Katie snuck back to the exam room and carefully loaded Chase in to a rolling bed. She quietly rolled him back to the CT room and loaded Chase in. The scan only took about ten minutes, and when Katie was sure there wasn't any serious injuries, she brought Chase back to the exam room. She was almost finished and about to go to sleep when a voice in the corner startled her.

"It's bad, isn't it?"

 **Authors notes: PROMISE KEPT! I told you guys I'd have it up this weekend! Like I said, after chapter 15, I'm moving on to a different story during the summer. Different style and no schedule, just uploading when I finish. Also, its my turn to write proto so look forward to that soon too! Tech posted a chapter about a week or so ago, if you didn't see it. Stay sizzling!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Authors notes: 1 more chapter after this. I need to work on something else for a bit. I will come back to finish this, but it will be a different part, probably slightly longer chapters, or more variation in length. Things will get a bit interesting here as well. Anyway, lets get into this chapter.**

Marshall heard a door open, but that wasn't his focus. Ryder let him and Everest have a private room so the couple could have time to themselves. Even though he was tired, Marshall still wanted to have a little fun. He cuddled up close to Everest, putting a paw on her side.

"Marshall," she said with a slight romantic tone. "I don't think you're ready." Marshall gave a loving tickle and Everest giggled.

"I don't care how tired I am," He said. "I've wanted you to love me since we met." Marshall slowly slid his paw down Everests body, causing her to gasp.

"I don't think we should take it too far tonight," Everest said before moaning as Marshall got closer, making her feel good.

* * *

Katie turned around with surprise, looking at Skye, who stared back with teary eyes.

"I thought everyone was asleep," Katie said, her breath finally catching up. Skye shook her head.

"I can't sleep knowing Chase will never know my feelings for him," she said, wiping the tears from her face. "I knew I should have been honest when he asked me." Katie walked over and knelt next to Skye, comforting her.

"He's going to be fine," Katie reassured her. "He has no major head injuries other than the cut on his face." Skye backed away from Katie and glared at her.

"Don't lie to me," Skye snapped. "You know he won't make it. You are just trying to get me to calm down." She walked over to the door. "I'm never going to fall in love again." Katie stared in shock at Skye as she walked out the door.

* * *

"Marshall," Everest moaned while Marshall played with her. Licking and sucking, making her feel good.

"You enjoying my work?" Marshall teased, planting a kiss on Everests cheek. Her response was replaced by another moan as Marshall went back to work. After another ten minutes, Marshall fell back on his back panting. He glanced at his girlfriend who stared at him with love in her eyes.

"I think its only fair if I work on you now," Everest said as she got between Marshalls legs and began to play with his 'little friend'.

Katie couldn't believe what had just happened. Skye has had a crush on Chase since she came to the PAW patrol and Katie was the only person she told. Even though it seemed obvious, Skye didn't think anyone else knew. Katie could tell from the start but didn't want to say anything to surprise her. Now, saying she will never fall in love again? Katie didn't believe it.

* * *

Marshall let out another moan as Everest continued to bob her head up and down between his legs. He raised his head, meeting Everests eyes as she looked at him intently. He put a paw on her head and helped her bob a few more times before he fell back again letting out a long, low moan as he dumped his load into her mouth. He was still panting when he looked at Everest, who had a little bit of cum on her chin.

"Did you enjoy MY work?" She joked before giving Marshall a kiss. The couple slowly dozed off, staring into each others eyes.

* * *

The next morning, Skye was a total wreck. Her fur was matted from her tears and she wasn't perky like she normally was. Rubble finally said something about it at breakfast.

"Are you feeling ok Skye?" He asked cautiously. Skye slowly looked up from her bowl like a wolf who had just lost her best friend. A low growl echoed from the pup, a look of death in her eyes.

"Lets just forget he even asked," Rocky interrupted before Skye cold rip Rubbles heart out and eat it. The lovebirds walked in together, tails wrapped together.

"Looks like you two awe happy," Zuma said as they sat down. Marshall planted a kiss on Everests cheek and the others giggled, except Skye.

"Marshy," Everest giggled with embarrassment. "Not in front of everyone."

"So you can use your nickname but I can't kiss you?" Marshall replied with a loving and mocking tone, again the others giggled but Skye.

* * *

After Breakfast Skye wandered off to be alone while the others passed a ball around the waiting room. Everest looked at Marshall and thought about the previous night. Then she looked at Zuma. She still never actually told him what she wanted a few nights ago. She took a deep breath and walked over to him.

"Hey Zuma," she said nervously. "Can I talk to you for a minute?" Zuma readjusted his position on the floor, trying to get comfy.

"Suwe," he replied. "What do you want to talk about?" Everest glanced around nervously before answering.

"I was hoping we could talk in private." Zuma looked at her confused. She helped him into the other room and shut the door.

"Alwight," Zuma said. "Whats up?" He stared at Everest, who stared at the floor in front of her. She sighed before looking up.

"I should have told you this a long time ago," She said. Zuma looked at her curiously. After a bit of silence she finished her thought. "You were going to be a… a father."

 **Authors notes: I hinted at a new project I'm helping Tech with, let me know your ideas of what part and what the project might be. I am hoping to get ch 15 out on Thursday at my previous upload time, but it might be a stretch. I hope you guys have enjoyed this story so far. I can't wait to start the new story for you guys! Stay sizzling!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Authors notes: Well, here it is, chapter 15. At the time I'm writing this, there are currently 10 followers and 13 favorites on the story. I am glad all of you enjoyed the story this far and I know you will come back for part 2. Hopefully you guys will enjoy my next story I am going to do. It will have a bit more action and a bit of swearing as well. Anyway I'll shut up and you guys can finish reading part 1 of Perfect Storm.**

Skye wandered around the vet, trying to clear her mind of the previous night. She came across Marshall and Everests room and peeked inside. She could smell what they had done. The scent lingered in the room, not helping her forget about Chase. She hated the couple, especially Marshall. He attacked Everest, her best friend, and then decided he loved her. Then Everest went and loved him right back. It wasn't fair that Everest got the pup of her dreams but Skye didn't.

"Whats on your mind Skye?" a voice said. Skye turned to see Ryder standing there. She looked at him with angry eyes before looking back into the room.

"I need someone," she told him as tears started running down her face. "I need Chase." Ryder walked over to her and hugged her.

"Katie checked him last night," Ryder reassured Skye. "He's going to be fine. His injuries aren't any worse than the other pups." Skye pulled away from the hug and started to walk away.

"He wouldn't have left if I had told him how I feel," she said with anger in her voice. "Its my fault he ran. Its my fault he hit a tree. Its my fault he's hurt. ITS MY FAULT!" She collapsed on the floor in tears. Ryder didn't know what to think.

"Don't rip yourself for this," he said. "Its no ones fault." He sighed before continuing. "If anyone is getting blamed, it should be me." Skye looked at him and wiped the tears from her eyes. "Im the one who held everyone back from searching. If I had let you guys go, we would have found him before the accident."

* * *

Zuma stared at Everest, unable to speak.

"I know I should have told you when it happened," She continued. "I didn't want you to freak out about it." Zuma didn't move. He just stared at her, expressionless. "Um, are you okay?" Everest asked. Finally she gave him a good slap across the face to wake him up.

"Ow" he said in response.

"Sorry" she said

"So, how did you get pwegnant? We wewe caweful so you wouldn't." Everest sighed before answering.

"I came in heat," she said slightly depressed. "I thought it was over, but apparently not." Zuma looked at her apologetically. "It wasn't your fault. I was just stupid."

"Then, how did the baby…" He didn't finish his sentence, but Everest knew where he was going.

"When the signs showed up, I went to Katie." Everest said. "She confirmed I was pregnant. I managed to keep it between us. I kept going in for the regular check ups and everything was going fine." She paused and started to cry. She wiped her eyes before continuing. "Then, at about 5 weeks, Katie said the baby was gone." Zuma gave her a hug, and Everest hugged back. They held each other for a minute.

"What was the baby going to be?" Zuma finally asked. Everest broke the hug and wiped her face again.

"It was a boy." She said with a small smile. "I was already thinking of names." Zuma looked at her with curiosity.

"Well, awe you going to tell me them?" Everest let out a small giggle at the question, causing Zuma to giggle as well.

"Sam, Wyatt, or Zeke." She said. "Katie liked Zeke."

"Zeke is a good one" Zuma agreed. "Have you told anyone othew than Katie?" he asked. Everest shook her head.

"This is the first time I've talked about it since the day I found out." She looked at him and noticed a certain look in his eyes.

"Want to change that?" Everest thought for a minute before nodding her head.

* * *

Skye walked in to the exam room to see Chase sitting up in bed, watching TV. She jumped up on the bed and sat next to him.

"Hey," she said.

"Hi," Chase replied. He looked confused. "What do you need?" he asked.

"I need to tell you something," she replied. Skye took a deep breath before saying, "I love you Chase. I have for too long. I don't want anything bad to happen to you ever again." Chase looked surprised at what she had said. He thought for a minute before responding.

"That's really sweet but, who are you?"

 **Authors notes: What an ending! I can feel some possible hate already. I'm not sure how long until I continue this story. I will probably finish the other story I am planning first, so hopefully continue this story in November or December. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed it. I love to hear your thoughts and feedback. PM me or leave reviews. I will hopefully start the new story mid to late June, depending on how long it takes me to finish a few small things. Stay sizzling!**


End file.
